Aperçu d'instants chocs
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Un petit OS/AU Clexa en deux parties sans prétention, ni ambition. Ces instants chocs, d'une rare intensité. Des moments invisible qui sont capable de faire naître l'univers au creux de notre estomac. Parfois insignifiant comme une goûte d'eau dans l'océan mais au finale terriblement insolent dans la perception du réel. Ils sont ceux qui nous définisse.
1. Partie 1: Les obligations de l'amitié

**Salut à tous ! :) Un petit OS surprise parce que parfois, j'ai besoin d'être dans ma bulle et que dans ces moments, j'écris ! Enfin petit… ça dépend du point de vue ! Il fait un peu plus de 12000 mots (Hors Notes et blabla...). Je l'ai divisé en deux partie. Mais pas de panique ! Je poste la seconde partie soit aujourd'hui soit demain ! ;)**

 **J'espère que tous le monde va bien et que la tragédie qui a toucher Nice vous a épargner. Si se n'est pas le cas, je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Et j'espère sûrement naïvement que ces quelque mot vous aideront comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Écrire est mon refuge peut-être lire est le votre.**

 **Quelque mot sur cet OS :** **D'abord, si certain me lise déjà dans Revenir, vous savez déjà que j'ai deux manière d'écrire, mais je le rappelle comme même. Un point de vue interne qui sera ici celui de Lexa pour ce qui se passe dans le présent. Plusieurs points de vus omniscient pour ce qui se déroule dans le passé.**

 **Ces instants chocs, d'une rare intensité. Des moments invisible qui sont capable de faire naître l'univers au creux de notre estomac. Parfois insignifiant comme une goûte d'eau dans l'océan mais au finale terriblement insolent dans la perception du réel. Ils sont ceux qui nous définisse.**

 **Partie 1: Les obligations de l'amitié.  
Partie 2: La nécessité d'aimer.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Aperçu d'instants chocs**_

 _ **Partie 1 : Les obligations de l'amitié**_

Les hurlements se font entendre dans tous l'appartement. Suivit de près par un soupire, une lamentation, un corps qui se retourne, une éteinte chaleureuse avec mon oreiller. Mais le bruit ne cesse pas, la réalité est foudroyante. Il est temps de se lever.

J'allume la lumière de façon mécanique, geste que je regrette amèrement des que mes doigts presse l'interrupteur. Je protège mes yeux un peu comme je peux. Je finis par de nouveau fermer les paupières. Juste une seconde, pas plus. Je me rallonge même.

Puis un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit m'encourage à définitivement me lever. Ma main qui glisse sur son bras. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je vole un baiser et mes pieds avancent seul vers l'entrée.

Je jette un dernier regard pour la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Une pression sur la poignée et les cris m'atteignent encore plus. Je referme méticuleusement la porte derrière moi. Et je rejoint une autre chambre.

La lumière jaillit de nouveau. Mes pas traînant s'avancent avec un bruit de fortement. Je me dirige vers la provenance du bruit devenu insoutenable.

Mon regard ne reste pas fixe. Il s'arrête sur un foutu cadrant avec des aiguilles. C'est à ce moment et seulement à ce moment là que je réalise qu'il est plus de quatre heures du matin. Je jure malgré moi entre mes dents.

Mais la plupart du temps, je m'en fiche. Je finis mon avancer vers l'habitant de la chambre. Je pose mes yeux sur cette être criard avec un sourire niait. Je tends les bras et tous s'arrête.

Le silence.

Voilà ce que veut dire être parent. On le sait tous. On l'oublie parfois. Mais c'est ne pas dormir pendant des mois. Pourtant on continu tous de faire ce choix étrange, de concevoir. D'accueil un petit être chez soi. Une personne de plus dans son cœur.

C'est le choix qu'on a fait avec Clarke il y a de ça dès mois. Et maintenant, le sommeil se fait rare pour un petit bonhomme d'à peine deux mois.

Mes iris couleur émeraude contemple l'enfant redevenu calme. Je berce doucement mon enfant tout en descendant les escaliers. Je fais ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. J'accomplis des grimaces toutes les plus stupides les unes que les autres dans le but de tirer un sourire sur cette bouille que j'aime tant.

Je dépose l'enfant dans un transat, aussitôt, il recommence à hoqueter. Les pleurs ne sont pas loin. Je monte le berceau sur le plan de travail pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commence même à chanter des parole qui on bercer ma propre enfance.

Je prépare le biberon, mets l'eau à bouillir pour le faire réchauffer en bain marie avant de revenir vers mon fils. Je chatouille doucement son ventre ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

Avec précaution je le prends dans mes bras. Je cale bien sa tête contre mon épaule. Mon indexe frôle le petit nez de mon fils qui sourit de plus en plus. Je récupère le biberon chaud, vérifie à deux reprises qu'il est à bonne température et lui donne son repas.

Je finis par m'installer sur le canapé. Je lutte contre le sommeil qui essaye de me ramener à lui. J'aimerai avoir une nuit tranquille mais en même temps, pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à mon nouvel amour.

Je ne renierais jamais ma famille. Contrairement a ce que beaucoup pense, Clarke et moi, ça n'a pas toujours été une évidence. Encore aujourd'hui c'est difficile par moment. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Je l'avais à peine regarder. En faite je ne l'ai même pas vu.

oOoOo

Une moto s'arrête presque brusquement devant un Starbucks. Le moteur s'éteint et la béquille vient s'entre choquer avec le sol. Des mains viennent se poser sur le casque et laisse échapper une magnifique chevelure brune. Les yeux d'un vert émeraude se pose sur la file d'attente.

La jeune fille soupire avant de descendre de son véhicule. L'attente va être longue. Elle retire son blouson, il commence à faire trop chaud pour le porter mais la sécurité avant tout. Le temps de mettre l'antivol et elle rejoint une marrée de personnes convoitent leurs café du matin.

Elle détestait attendre surtout quand les gens là reconnaissait comme aujourd'hui. Une dizaine de paires de yeux la fixaient ce qui la gênait énormément. En réponse elle prend son téléphone pour regarder l'actualité. S'était une façon comme une autre d'éviter la curiosité mal placer de tous ces inconnus.

Il n'était pas étonnant que tous la regarde. Elle faisait une nouvelle fois la une de plusieurs magazines. Que cette situation pouvait l'agacée. Elle se lassait vite de la notoriété. Elle avait penser que s'était une passade. Oui, elle était la plus jeune lieutenant de toute l'histoire de cette ville. Mais ceux qui avait suivit l'affaire du « L'Horloger » le savait, non ? Elle ne comprenait pas que ça fasse toujours scandale.

S'était de la faute des journalistes si ce monstre avait eu l'occasion de tuer autant de personnes. S'était un tueur en série qui aimait jouer comme tous les autres mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, s'était d'avoir son surnom écrit en grosse lettre sur tous les journaux. Donc il tuait plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Et sans faire d'erreur.

Du moins s'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il y a trois mois. Cinq goûtes de sang. C'est tout ce qui avait suffit pour l'identifier. Et le jeune inspecteur Alexia Thomas avait ensuite trouver sa trace grâce aux centaines de caméras en ville.

Ça n'avait rien d'un exploit. C'est pour cette foutu raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement que les habitants avait pour elle. Elle avait juste fais son travail. Rien de plus !

En outre, cette histoire comme quoi elle avait faillit perdre la vie pendant l'arrestation était plus qu'exagérer ! Deux balles dans le ventre, se n'est pas si grave. Pas de quoi la nommer héro de la ville.

Polis était une grande ville mais contrairement à New-York ou Chicago, elle était rester presque familial. Tous le monde se connaissait. Aujourd'hui, la femme la plus importante de la ville selon les grand lignes du Poliz avait un rendez-vous avec son grand patron Marcus Kane et le chef des pompier Thelonious Jaha.

Elle avait du mal a concevoir qu'elle puisse être une des seules femmes importante de la ville. Même le chef des médecins et le maire étaient des hommes, respectivement Dante Wallace et Charles Pike. La parité s'était elle mit sur pause dans cette ville de bord de mer ?

Ses yeux découvraient avec horreur qu'un foutu journaliste l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez elle. Il avait ensuite interroger plusieurs de ses voisins a son sujet. A croire qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus le droit a aucune intimité. Certain disait même qu'elle était complètement dépravée parce que vivant avec trois hommes sous son toit !

Les gens était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Oui, elle vivait avec trois hommes mais s'était ses colocataires ! Il fallait que cette situation cesse au plus vite. Elle ne le supportait plus. Depuis qu'elle était sortit de l'hôpital, sa vie était sans dessus dessous.

Alexia - mais elle préférait Lexa - se reconnecta a la réalité après avoir été bousculer. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleu d'une inconnue. Presque aussitôt une moue désolée se forma sur le visage de celle qui venait de la déranger.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Se n'est rien.**

Voilà, elle avait été polis et il n'y aurait aucun scandale, fin de l'histoire. Sauf que lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux, la blonde était toujours là avec un sourire de dessiner sur les lèvres. Sans un mot, Lexa se mit a la fixer pour essayer de faire comprendre a cette inconnue qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Mais la seule chose qui s'en suit se fut un rire. Étrange. Puis, l'autre femme lui tend ses deux sac remplit de café en tout genre. Elle déclare :

 **-Choisissez en un. C'est pour me faire pardonner. J'en prends toujours quatre en plus au cas où. Alors allez y et se n'est pas une négociation. Vous n'avez pas le choix.**

Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de se demande ce que pouvait faire cette blonde de trois boisson en plus chaque matin. Elle croisa le regard déterminer de cette dernière et comprit qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas le choix.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand le sac et choisie un café caramel. Elle se sentait un peu gêner mais murmura comme même un :

 **-Merci.**

 **-De rien. Bonne journée !**

Un peu halluciner la brune retourna vers sa moto. Elle coinça le gobelet en sécurité dans son coffre. C'est a ce moment qu'elle remarqua le nom d'inscrit sur le plastique blanc : Clarke. Elle hocha simplement les épaules en se disant que s'était juste un moment étrange.

Ce moment étrange s'était vite fait oublier. La journée s'était dérouler normalement. Elle avait été agacée tout au long de celle-ci. En faite, si on l'avait pousser vers le rôle d'inspecteur, se n'était que pour un choix politique. Ils s'attendaient tous a son soutiens. Mais en réalité, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Et finalement la belle blonde s'était effacer de sa mémoire. Comme un doux rêve qui nous échappe après notre réveil.

 _oOoOo_

Voilà ce qu'a été notre première rencontre. Juste un instant dans une vie. Il est vrais que s'était plutôt hors du commun et je me suis longuement poser des questions sur cette blonde un peu spéciale. Mais en vérité le longuement ne représente que mon court chemin pour me rendre au poste depuis le café. Rien de plus.

Parce qu'après l'autoroute de ma vie a reprit son court. J'ai de nouveau été submerger. Je n'avais pas le temps pour m'interroger plus sur cette blonde certes magnifique. J'ai du affronter de nombreux entretiens. J'ai du faire de nombreux hochement de tête. J'ai même poser pour quelque photographe. Encore aujourd'hui, je trouve que c'était un grand n'importe quoi !

Le petit bonhomme dans mes bras vient de finir son repas. Je le redresse en faisant très attention a sa tête. Il a les yeux grand ouvert. Je ne suis pas prête de pouvoir me recoucher moi !

Je dépose le biberon sur la table basse avant de me redresser. Je berce mon fils doucement en faisant les cent pas. Si je ne bouge pas, je vais vraiment finir par m'endormir. Je m'arrête devant une photo en noir et blanc qui est accrocher dans notre salon.

Un sourire étire doucement mes lèvres. Je continue mes attention pour calmer le petit Lucas. Mes yeux se perdent sur mes traits en noir et blanc. C'est la première photo que Clarke a prit de moi. Après avoir capturé le clicher, elle s'est avancer vers moi et nous nous sommes rencontrer un nouvelle fois.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa détestait plus que tout ce genre de réunion. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, vraiment pas. S'était un gala de charité et elle avait à peine de quoi payer son appartement ! Mais les gens friquer aimait pouvoir lui serrer la main. Ils aimait pouvoir raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'ils avaient rencontrer un héro local. Ridicule !

Lexa soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle venait de réussir a fuir une discutions politique. Elle détestait qu'on demande son avis. S'ils savaient…

Parce que concrètement, ils ignoraient tous d'elle. Lexa était parvenu a garder sa vie privé secret. Il y avait des rumeurs mais s'était tout. Que se passerait-il le jour où les gens en apprendraient plus sur elle. Son grand patron en personne était venu lui demander de ralentir sa vie privée le temps que l'enthousiasme autour d'elle s'essouffle.

Concrètement, Kane ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne qu'elle avait tendance a aimer un peu trop les femmes. Comme s'était joliment dit comme ça. Elle haïssait les gens pour leurs divers appropries ! S'ils ne voulaient pas d'une lesbien pour héro, ils n'avaient qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à être blesser ce jour là. Mais l'histoire de la pauvre orpheline qui grimpe les échelons plus vite que quiconque avait plus. La presse s'en était aussitôt emparer.

Lexa était seule, loin de tous les hommes et femme riche qui parlaient argent, politique et association lorsque Clarke la repéra. Comme toujours ou presque son œil était figer dans le viseur de son appareil. Elle reconnu tout de suite la brune rencontrer il y a un mois de ça.

La blonde avait parler de cette étrange rencontre a ses deux meilleurs amies. Elle s'était fait charrier pendant des heures. Et comme la brune en question avait eu le malheur de choisir le café de Raven, cette dernière l'appelait sans cesse « Café Caramel ». Et bien sûr, Octavia la suivait dans son délire.

Clarke fit quelque réglage dont un zoom. Son inconnue n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être a sa place. Elle saisit donc l'occasion et laissa son appareil retomber sur son épaule. Elle allait aller lui parler. Elle se dirigea donc vers cette magnifique fille. Elle essayait d'éviter un maximum de personne mais beaucoup la connaissait comme étant la fille de Jack Griffin un astronome innovateur mais surtout hors paire et de Abigail Griffin un des meilleur médecin de l'hôpital de Hope Street Police.

Clarke s'arma donc de patience, elle sera des mains et sortit des sourire tous plus faux les uns que les autres. Du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une main se glisse dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir avec un grand plaisir son père. Il commença alors une conversation sur la possibilité de trouver de l'eau sur Mars. Sans que ceux qui l'écoute ne s'en rende compte, il fait un clin d'œil a sa fille.

Cette dernière comprend tout de suite le message et s'éloigne. La brune n'a toujours pas bouger. Mais maintenant elle lui tourne le dos. La blonde arrive donc et demande avec le sourire :

 **-Voudriez-vous vous enfuir avec moi ?**

Lexa qui elle était perdu dans ses pensée se retournant lentement. Elle fronça les sourcille devant cette blonde qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Puis elle prononça :

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Vous n'avez pas l'air a votre place. Je vous offre une porte de sortie.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Ne vont-ils pas remarquer mon absence ?**

 **-Qui s'en soucis ?**

La première alarme qui est venu jouer avec le cerveau de Lexa fut : mon parton ! Mais l'opportunité était trop belle. Elle acquisse doucement avant de dire :

 **-Sûrement personne.**

 **-Raison de plus. Je vais donc vous apprendre a fuir ce genre d'endroit.**

 **-Parce que vous le faites souvent ?**

 **-Plutôt oui.**

La blonde chercha quelqu'un parmi la foule. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son père. Sa mère était de garde ce soir. Elle le pointa du doigt en expliquant a la brune :

 **-Là, c'est mon père.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Alors, vous allez voir, c'est un plan infaillible. Il n'y a qu'un point important.**

 **-Lequel ?**

Un grand sourire énorme barre le visage de la blonde. Elle plisse des yeux avant de s'avancer vers l'autre femme. Elle se met très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer :

 **-Courir !**

Dès que la fin du mot fut prononcer. La main de la blond vient agripper celui de la brune. Et alors les deux femmes s'enfuit à toute vitesse par la première porte. Lexa pense instantanément que c'est complètement fou. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle a des responsabilités. Mais l'autre à l'air déterminer mais aussi de connaître tous les couloir par cœur. Donc elle la suit sans un mot. En fait, pour une des première fois depuis l'incident, elle ne se sent pas agacer.

Clarke ouvre en grand une baie vitré et laisse celle qui la suit découvrir ce qui les entoure. Plus de huit mètre carré de verdure. Les jardins sont très bien entretenu et magnifique. La brune s'avance jusqu'à un banc pour s'y installer. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se sent subitement beaucoup mieux.

La blonde l'observe avec fascination. S'en est même déroutant si elle doit être honnête avec elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer apprécier a ce point un café caramel. Mais le plus étrange était qu'elle ignorait tout de cette fille. Pourtant… oui, son visage lui était familier.

En silence, elle cherchait ou elle avait bien plus voir cette fille auparavant. Sans quitter ses songe, elle approcha sans bruit. Elle pointa son appareil vers l'inconnu. Elle cadra, ajusta la lumière, fit un mouvement de de zoom avant de se figer.

S'était parfait, restait a attendre le moment avec un grand M. Ce dernier ne se fit pas trop attendre. La jolie brune leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle était définitivement magnifique. Une pression de doigt et l'instant était figer a jamais.

Clarke observa l'image sur son pavé numérique. Elle s'installe près de celle qu'elle vient de sauver d'une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse. Elle lui passe son appareil et commente :

 **-Vous avez l'air si triste.**

 **-Je ne le suis pas.**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que montre cette image.**

 **-Vous ne devriez pas faire des supposition sur un seul moment.**

 **-Les photographies ne mentent jamais.**

 **-Vous êtes qui,** **Sarah Moon** **?**

 **-Je serai peut-être, un jour, aussi connu qu'elle. Clarke Griffin, enchantée.**

 **-Enchantée.**

Clarke fit un légèrement froncement de sourcilles. Cette fille était définitivement étrange. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle s'informe avec le sourire :

 **-Vous ne comptez pas me donner votre nom ?**

En réponse elle reçu un air presque choquer. Clarke perdit alors tout de suite son sourire. Elle se mit alors a paniquer. Il y avait des gens très important a cette soirée. Si ça se trouver cette fille était une princesse ou un truc dans le genre. Ça craint.

Elle bégaye comme même :

 **-Pour… pourquoi ? Je de… devrais ?**

 **-Théoriquement non mais beaucoup font une fixation sur moi depuis un certain temps.**

 **-Ah oui ? Je me sens nul toute à coup…**

 **-Il ne faut pas. En faite, ça me rassure. J'imagine que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance de retomber dans l'anonymat. Je suis Alexia Thomas.**

Alexia Thomas, se n'était définitivement pas n'importe qui pensa Clarke. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ai pas reconnu sur le champs ? Cette fille était LA célébrité de Polis. Mais comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'approcher en parlant de passer, elle demande amuser :

 **-Donc si je tape votre nom sur Google, je peux savoir tout ce que je veux ?**

 **-Ne faites pas ça…**

 **-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai un smartphone sur moi. On peut tout faire avec ces petites choses sauf de bonne photo, ça c'est un mensonge.**

 **-Je… je… quoi ?**

Clarke se mit a rire à gorge déployer. Alexia était de toute évidence facilement impressionnable. Elle décide donc de calmer le jeu.

 **-Je vous charrie. Je ne vais pas vous googler. Je sais exactement qui vous êtes. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste discuter. Moi aussi je m'ennuie pendant ces soirée. Je sais pourquoi je suis là, mon père m'a demander de l'accompagner. C'est quoi votre sentence ?**

 **-Mon… patron.**

 **-Lequel ? Parce que théoriquement il y a deux personnes qui peut vous donner un tel ordre : notre chère chef de la police, Marcus Kane ou Monsieur le maire, Pike.**

 **-L'ordre venait de Kane mais je pense que c'est Pike qui a fait la demande.**

 **-Je ne l'aime celui là. Maman dit qu'il a une incompatibilité naturel avec tout les Griffin !**

Un léger rire échappa a Lexa. Un sourire qu'elle cacha immédiatement de ses mains. Clarke trouva cela dommage, parce que l'autre femme était belle et la voir rire devait être quelque chose de grandiose.

Elle observa la jeune lieutenant qui avait le regard perdu, accrocher au ciel. Son sourire s'était évanouie depuis longtemps. Elle semblait calme mais toujours triste.

 **-Vous voulez en parler ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De ce qui vous rends si triste.**

 **-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je ne suis pas triste.**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que dis votre visage.**

 **-C'est juste que je ne suis pas a ma place.**

 **-Vous voulez qu'on s'enfuit encore plus loin ?**

 **-Et pour aller où ?**

 **-Qu'importe.**

Lexa semblait réfléchir ce qui faisait réellement plaisir à Clarke. Il est vrais que comme tous ceux vivant a Polis, elle avait suivit avec horreur les méfaits de celui qu'on appelait aujourd'hui l'Horloger. S'était un monstre on ne pouvait définitivement pas le comparer a un homme. Comment quelqu'un appartenant au genre humain aurait pu faire de tel choses ?

Clarke avait été devant son écran pendant la course poursuite. Elle avait vu de ses yeux mourir trois officier et cinq autres être blesser dont cette inspecteur Thomas. Tous ceux qui avait les yeux clouer sur un écran l'avait vu se relever après avoir prit deux balle. Elle a tirer, trois fois. Une fois dans le genou droit, une autre dans l'épaule du même côté et une dernière dans l'autre genou. Elle l'avait clouer au sol l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Son geste que beaucoup qualifiait d'héroïque avait permit a beaucoup de famille d'obtenir un jugement et d'avoir le plaisir de voir ce tueur finir sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Les journalistes ne s'étaient pas arrêter de filmer. Ceux qui étaient rester envoûter par ce moment d'horreur regardait impuissant les reste de la cavalerie arriver. Plusieurs fonçaient sur le suspect pour le menotter. D'autre s'arrêtait près de leurs collègues blesser ou mort. Ils parlaient a leurs radio. Puis il y a eu les hélicoptère et l'attente… tous espéraient que la jeune inspecteur survivre. Mais les médecins ne pipaient pas mot.

Le maire avait alors pris les choses en mains, distribuant les honneurs, des médailles et des promotions. C'est ce qui explique que Alexia Thomas est sombre en étant un simple inspecteur et que lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux elle soit devenu lieutenant. La plus jeune qui soit. Ce qui encouragea l'engoument autour d'elle.

 **-J'aurai aimer aller à la foire, celle à TonDc.**

 **-J'ai des clefs !**

 **-Et moi une moto.**

 **-Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas compris, il nous faut un plan infaillible !**

Lexa eu un rire moqueur. Bien sûre, elle avait remarquer qu'elle ne se faisait plus vouvoyer mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle enquêta donc :

- **Un plan infaillible ?**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Comme de s'enfuir en courant j'imagine.**

 **-Hey,** s'offusqua la blonde, **ça a fonctionner ! On est toujours seul je te signale.**

 **-En effet. Donc, quel est** _ **ton**_ **plan infaillible ?**

La blonde réfléchi un instant avec un air des plus sérieux sur le visage. Lexa ne pouvait pas croire que cette dernière pensait vraiment a les sortit de là. S'était complètement insensé ! Et bien plus encore, elle risquait d'être virer si elle ne retournait pas a son poste.

Puis, Clarke tapa dans ses mains avec fracas avant de lever les bras en l'air de toute évidence victorieuse. Elle se tourna vers Lexa avec un immense sourire. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable et même a tomber.

Oui… tomber dans la folie. Lexa était entrain de perdre toute façon rationnelle de penser à cause d'un simple sourire. Non il n'était pas sommaire plutôt épatant !

 **-C'est plutôt évident ! On part avec ma voiture.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, je…**

 **-Shhhh ! J'ai pas fini ! Je t'embarque de force s'il le faut, ça fera plus vrais.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tu sais, on ne refuse pas un caprice a la septième plus grande fortune de Polis. Tous le monde sait que me dire non revient a se mettre mes parents a dos. Quand on te demandera, tu diras que je ne t'ai pas laisser le choix. Que se n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice de gosse de riche. Crois-moi, personne ne dis** **"non" au Griffin.**

 **-…**

 **-Aller, c'est un plan génial !**

 **-…**

 **-Sérieusement, je passe même pour une méchante… je ne ferai pas ça pour n'importe qui !**

 **-…**

 **-Dis oui !**

 **-…**

 **-Aller !**

 **-D'accord.**

 _oOoOo_

Je ris doucement en repensant a cette soirée. Une des meilleurs de ma vie. Je me suis rarement autant amuser. Clarke était très drôle et rafraîchissante. Elle m'a fait un bien fou. Elle a fini par me raccompagner chez moi a plus de trois heure de matin.

Le lendemain, j'ai cru a un rêve. J'avais certainement tout imaginer. Mais dès que j'avais poser un pied dans le bureau, je me suis fait convoquer par Kane. J'ai donner l'explication qu'avait inventé Clarke et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître ça a fonctionner.

Lucas s'agite dans mes bras. Je lui demande tout bas de se calmer. Je lui explique même que ses deux mamans ont besoin de dormir. Mais il n'y a rien a faire. Le petit monstre aux cheveux blond a décider qu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer. Dans ces moment là, il pouvait avoir une voix très puissante !

Je soupire en réalisant que je ne vais pas m'en sortir si facilement. En plus, je ne veux pas qu'il réveil Clarke, elle a une exposition importante qui commence demain. Je réfléchis a toute vitesse avant de me diriger vers le garage. Je prends les clefs sur un meuble en passant.

Je dépose délicatement mon petit prince sur la machine à laver. Avec Clarke, on a décidé d'y installer une petit matelas, c'est pour mieux fuir la maison avec Lucas. J'attrape son manteau avant de lui enfiler. Je pense que ça va suffire, c'est bientôt l'été.

Je reprends les clef que j'avais confier a mon fils. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'occuper. C'est soit ça, soit mes cheveux. J'avoue avoir une préférence pour un objet qui ne ressens pas la douleur. En plus j'en ai marre de trouver de la bave un peu partout sur mes boucles.

Je sors avec la poussette déjà dépliée. Il faut dire que je commence a être organiser. Parce que s'il est vrais que j'arrive a démonter et remonter une arme facilement. Cet engin de transport est un vrais casse tête !

Je me dirige a pas lent vers le parc. J'ai l'impression que Lucas n'a plus du tout envie de pleurer. Non, il gazouille tranquillement. S'était bien l'à peine. Quel sale gosse !

Il arrive déjà a tout obtenir de moi. Qu'est-ce que se sera quand il sera capable de prononcer des mots ? Je suis mal ! Déjà que je n'arrive pas a résister a sa mère. S'en ai définitivement fini de moi. Je suis morte…

Je m'installe sur un banc en face d'une air de jeu. J'imagine ce que sera ma vie dans quelque année. Quand Lucas sera capable de monter sur ces structures. Ça me fera mourir à petite feu de peur.

Je fais des gestes d'avant en arrière pour berce le petit. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. De toute façon, il y a aucune chance que je retrouve mon lit avant ça. Je me replonge donc dans mes souvenirs.

 _oOoOo_

Pour Lexa, les semaine suivante avait été le même enfer. Conférence de presse, réunion, événement… elle était partout et n'avait plus une seconde à elle. Elle commençait a trouver tous cela frustrant. En faite, elle faisait tous sauf son boulot.

Elle servait de mascotte a la police. De dissuasion politique pour le maire. D'exemple des soins médicaux exceptionnelles que pouvait procurer le Hope pour le chef d'hôpital. Elle devait même aller dans les écoles avec les pompier pour parler sécurité.

Elle se lassait de toute cette situation. Elle commençait même a penser donner sa démission. Elle en avait même déjà parler avec sa meilleur amie, Anya. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'en empêchait. Mais s'était plutôt une personne : Clarke. Depuis leurs fuite lors de cette soirée, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle.

Cette blonde était la seule a la convaincre de rester. Elle ne voulait pas partir et risquer de ne plus jamais la voir. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison stupide elle se sentait attacher a elle mais s'était le cas.

Clarke arrêta sa voiture devant sa maison avec le sourire. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa famille mais surtout Lexa. Ça allait maintenant faire un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle avait du partir le lendemain de leurs fugue pour un reportage photo. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir prévenue la jeune lieutenant. Mais se n'est pas comme si elles avaient pensées a échanger leurs numéros.

Leurs escapade avait été comme hors du temps. Clarke se surprenait parfois a se demander si tout avait été réel. Alors elle fermait les yeux et revoyait les rares petits sourire qu'elle avait réussit a lui décrocher. Non, ça avait été réel !

Mais avant de pouvoir la voir, il fallait qu'elle se rendre au bureau pour développer toutes ses photos. Elle les enverrait ensuite a celui qui les lui avait commander. C'est seulement après qu'elle pourrait de nouveau se permettre un caprice.

Elle se sentait déjà tout exciter a cette idée. Elle avait hâte de revoir Lexa. Elle jeta un œil a sa montre. Elle avait encore le temps pour passer au Starbucks. Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment qu vienne son tour, le bruit d'une moto lui fit relever les yeux.

Il faut dire que depuis que Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle en possédait une, elle levait les yeux sur chacun d'entre eux en espérant voir la brune. S'était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit belle et bien Lexa sous le casque.

Sa mâchoire en tomba presque. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était vraiment dans la merde ! Encore plus que Salim dans Slumdog Millionaire. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse…

Sauf qu'il y avait un gros problème. Toute sa vie était déjà écrit d'avance. Elle avait déjà un fiancé, s'était quelque chose d'arranger voir même de politique. Ça ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça. Wells était son meilleur ami après tout. Il l'a laisserai faire le métier qu'elle veut.

Mais par contre, il n'accepterait pas d'être humilier et elle non plus. Donc pas de tromperies. S'était le contrat entre les amis. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêchait de devenir amie avec Lexa. La situation allait être des plus dangereuse mais elle était a un stade ou elle pensait que le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Elle n'avait pas encore peur de se brûler les ailes.

Clarke sortit alors de la foule avec un sourire immense et s'approcha discrètement de Lexa. Elle plaça ses mains sur les yeux de la belle brune. Cette derrière sursauta, inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur son arme de service. Elle aurait pu se retourner et dégainer si la douce voix qu'elle n'attendait plus ne murmura pas :

 **-Devine qui c'est ?!**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Je confirme !**

Elle retire lentement ses mains et Lexa se retourne. Aussitôt, toutes les tensions qu'elle a pu accumulé ces dernières semaines s'évanouisse. Elle appréciais vraiment cette blonde a la bonne humeur contagieuse. Lexa la détailla un instant, elle avait presque oublier ses traits parfait. Elle se moqua de son absence en affirmant :

 **-J'ai faillis lancer un avis de recherche, tu étais introuvable pendant presque un mois.**

 **-Les risques du métier ! J'ai eu une mission !**

 **-Tu étais où ?**

 **-C'est top secret ! Si tu veux le découvrir, il faudra que tu vienne a une de mes expos.**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Évidement ! J'ai tellement peu de notoriétés que je suis obliger d'acheter ceux qui vienne. Tu en fais partie, désolée !**

 **-Tu es folle…**

 **-Merci ! Donc, tu viendras ?**

Lexa fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre avec un clin d'œil :

 **-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.**

Puis, elle s'éloigna pour laisser le temps de réfléchir à Clarke. Elle patienta à peine dix secondes seule avant que la blonde ne revienne a ses côté. Elle convoite une réponse en quémandant :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-Exactement ce que je viens de dire.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

Un sourire échappa a Lexa. Ça lui faisait du bien. Même avec Anya elle avait du mal a avoir des moment serein comme celui là. Elle aimait jouer et taquiner la blonde. Elle retrouvait sa force de vivre et même par moment sa joie.

Elle regarda la carte des café étant parfaitement consciente que Clarke attendait sa réponse. Elle allait peut-être prendre un moka aujourd'hui. Après restait a savoir quelle saveur elle allait choisir.

 **-Lexa ! Réponds moi tout de suite !**

 **-Comment tu m'as appeler ?**

 **-Lexa, c'est plus sympa que Alexia.**

 **-Qui a décider ça ?**

 **-Moi. Tu te souviens, je suis une gosse de riche. Donc, par décret de moi à moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui et à jamais, tu seras Lexa a mes yeux.**

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 **-Non et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Pourquoi tu n'aurai pas le choix ?**

Clarke se met devant Lexa et continue d'avancer en arrière. Elle fait comprendre par ce geste qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas. Elle voulait savoir et elle saurai !

 **-C'est à cause de ton plan stupide de l'autre soir.**

 **-Hey ! Ça a très bien fonctionner. Et on a passer une super soirée ! Tu me l'a même avouer.**

 **-Je sais**

 **-Alors, il est où le problème.**

 **-J'ai du me justifier devant Kane.**

 **-Et ça a marcher. Ça a forcément marcher. S'était infaillible.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Alors où est le problème ?**

 **-Il a estimé que notre amitié pourrait être très fructueuse pour le poste.**

Clarke fit alors la plus belle tête de poker-face de tout les temps. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle demande avec une voix semblable a celle d'un robot :

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **-Malheureusement, non.**

 **-Putain, je déteste la politique ! On ne peut pas juste être amie ?**

 **-Bien sûre que si.**

La réponse du lieutenant rassura quelque peu la blonde. Leurs amitié ne serait pas factice. Elle avait malheureusement habituer a ce genre de relation. Tous était faux dans sa vie. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'authentique.

 **-Merci Lexa.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-D'être mon amie.**

 **-Je suis sûre que tu en as beaucoup. Tu es très gentil.**

 **-Tu seras la première que je me fais seule, je veux dire sans l'appuie de mes parents ou de leurs entourages ou de mon école prestigieuse et ridiculement chère.**

 **-Je vois le principe !**

 **-Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je ne me le permettrais pas Clarke, enfin pas sérieusement.**

Elles se séparèrent une fois leurs café en main. Puis, elles rejoignent chacune de leurs côté vers leurs lieu de travail respectif. C'est à cause de cette jolie blonde que pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lexa arriva au poste avec le sourire. Plusieurs de ses collègues le remarquèrent mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. La plus part était trop heureux de la voir ainsi.

Les choses sont devenu définitivement suspect pour les enquêteurs en milieu d'après midi. Parce qu'ils ont tous vu la jeune Clarke Griffin traverser les couloirs comme si de rien n'était et se diriger tout de suite vers leurs collègue anormalement heureuse.

Lexa qui remplissait malgré l'ennuie attentivement un de ses dossier ne remarqua pas la blonde tout de suite. Quand elle leva les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vu fut Clarke. Aussitôt un nouveau sourire se dessine sur ses lèvre. Sa nouvelle amie lui demande de l'attendre juste une seconde.

La brune regarde alors la photographe impuissante frapper à la porte de son patron. Elle faillit bien partir dans un fous rire quand elle vit Kane presque se mettre au garde à vous devant le blonde. Elle lui parla pendant ce qui paru a Lexa être une éternité avant qu'elle ne revienne devant son bureau.

Clarke joua un instant avec l'agrafeuse du lieutenante. C'était comme si cette situation était complètement normal. Puis elle lâcha de but en blanc :

 **-Je viens de t'offrir une semaine de congé. Tu viens avec moi, sur le champ !**

 _oOoOo_

Je ris doucement a ce souvenir. Clarke était complètement et définitivement folle. Mais cette semaine m'avait fait un bien fou. Elle devait faire une reportage sur la migration des oiseaux. On avait donc voyager jusqu'en Islande où ses parents avait une maison de vacances.

Moi qui n'avait jamais quitter Polis, j'avais été servit ! La paysage était déroutant. Il y avait beaucoup de désert et quelque lac que Clarke m'avait fait visiter. Et il faisait froid, très froid ! Je ne me souviens pas que le thermomètre est afficher une seule fois plus de dix degrés. Mais j'avais adorer. Et elle avait pu avoir de magnifique photo de ces oiseaux. Des oies, je crois. Il me semble qu'elle m'avait expliquer qu'ils migraient de vers les Pays-Bas.

C'est avec ce voyage que notre amitié a vraiment commence. On a passer une semaine coller ensemble. Elle m'emmenait partout avec elle. J'ai pu voir des centaine d'envolés incroyables. Mais se dont je me souviens le plus s'était le mercredi. Il était deux heure du matin quand elle m'a réveiller, exigeant que je la suive.

Je l'ai fais en bougonnant mais je l'ai fais. Et là, elle m'a annoncer qu'on allait sortir. Je l'ai insulté de folle mais elle ne s'est pas démonter. Elle m'a même habiller elle-même et m'a pousser dehors. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement il faisait froid.

Lucas recommence a pleurer. Je le rouspète doucement en lui demandant s'il ne veut pas dormir. Évidemment, je ne reçois aucune réponse. Je le détache et le prends dans mes bras. Aussitôt il arrête de gémir. Je suis sûr qu'il complote contre moi.

Il a toujours les yeux grand ouvert. Je souris en lui racontant que ce jour là, à cause de sa tarée de mère. J'ai vu une des plus belle chose qui soit. La lune était pleine et des centaine, que dis-je des millier d'oiseaux sont passer devant nos yeux.

Au bout d'un moment j'ai remarquer que Clarke ne prenait pas de photo. Elle m'a alors expliquer que certain moment devait rester simplement sauvage. En faire une photo en aurait dénaturer la beauté. C'est ce jour que je suis irrémédiablement tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Mon petit prince semble complètement subjuguée par mes mots, ou plutôt ma voix, alors je continue d'explorer mon passer et le lui conte d'une voix douce.

 _oOoOo_

Un an et demi, voilà depuis combien de temps le lieutenant et la photographe était amie. La seule chose qu'elles ignoraient c'est qu'elles étaient toutes deux dévorer par des sentiments bien plus profond.

Les filles ne pouvaient pas passer une semaine sans se voir minimum deux fois. La plupart du temps, elles prenaient leurs café au même endroit depuis leurs première rencontre a la même heure. Elles discutaient pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer pour la journée.

Elles étaient aussi partie plusieurs autre fois en vacances ensemble. Lexa avait rencontre les amies de Clarke et visse versa. Le moment le plus difficile pour la jolie brune avait été lorsqu'elle s'était retrouver face à face avec Wells pour la première fois.

Le pire pour elle c'est qu'elle savait. Clarke lui avait tout dit pour ce _faux_ mariage. Ça l'avait mit hors d'elle. Lexa n'avait pas supporter que son amie se fasse marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. Tous ça pour une histoire d'argent. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer au bonheur et a l'amour pour un échange politique. S'était stupide.

Pour la première fois, elles s'étaient disputer. Elle ne s'étaient pas parler pendant plus de deux semaines. Lexa n'en démordait pas, s'était idiot. C'est donc Clarke qui fit un nouveau pas vers elle. La brune se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans cette merveilleuse blonde avait accepter cette situation absurde.

Mais tous ça s'était passer il y a une éternité. Elles étaient de nouveau les meilleurs amies du monde et avaient presque oublier cet incident. Aujourd'hui, on était le trente et un décembre. Comme l'année dernière Clarke avait invité Lexa chez ses parents qui invitait un million de personnes.

Le lieutenant commençait doucement a être à l'aise dans ce monde où il valait mieux être un requin qu'un petit poisson clown. Mais elle avait toujours du mal a comprendre que certaine personne la reconnaisse comme étant l'héroïne de Polis. Elle trouvait toujours ça bête.

C'est pourtant ce jour là que leurs amitié c'est définitivement écrouler. À minuit, Wells a déposer un genoux a terre pour demander officiellement Clarke en mariage. La blonde a de suite accepter. C'est ce qui était convenu mais quand elle s'est retourner, plus de Lexa.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, n'hésitez pas ! J'espère toujours que se n'est pas trop "nul" par rapport a Revenir parce que j'ai écris cette histoire dans un état second après les événement du 14 juillet...****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai...)**

 ** **Note n°1 : Starbucks, la société a été fondé en 1971. Il se démarque par leurs propre café moulu mais ils se sont diversifier au fur et à mesure, en ajoutant a leurs gamme du thé (qui est a tomber si vous me demandez mon avis) mais aussi des pâtisserie. Après, je sais que l'entreprise était au début à Seattle. Et je pourrai vous parler du logo pendant des heures ! J'ai même un cours dessus. Oui, oui, un cours ! Je vais juste dire et comme ça si on vous le demande, vous pourrez frimer que c'est le designer Terry Heckler qui a dessiner la fameuse sirène a deux queues.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Pourquoi Thomas est-il le nom de famille de Lexa me demanderez vous ? Bonne question ! Tous simplement parce que c'est le nom de famille d'un enquêteur que j'apprécie particulièrement d'une série de James Patterson. Bon après théoriquement c'est une journaliste mais je n'y peux rien si toutes les journalistes de Patterson son cool ! XD****

 ** **Note n°3 : Sarah Moon est une grande photographe de nationalité française. Avant de se destiner a la photo, elle était mannequin. Elle a fait de bien plus beaux clichés que ses confrères masculin sur des modèles. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait été des deux côté, devant et derrière l'objectif.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Slumdog Millionnaire est un film qui est sortie en 2008. Il a été réaliser par Danny Boyle. Il a été adapter d'un livre de Vikas Swarup, je crois, je ne suis plus sûre du nom de famille. De mémoire, il a remporter quatre Golden Globes et huit Oscars. Je suis feignante… je pourrai aller voir dans ma chambre, sur mon DVD mais non ! :p****

 ** **Note n°5 : L'Islande se situe dans l'Océan Atlantique côté Nord. Où comme je dis souvent parce que je suis nul en géo, quelque part par là bas ! C'est près de la Norvège, non ? Après, on connaît surtout les Islandais pour leurs équipe de Handball (2ème au dernier JO) et au foot j'étais pour eux ! Les français ont été méchant avec eux… qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Ah si ! L'islandais est devenu une langue officielle, seulement en 2011.****

 ** **Note n°6 : Les oies dont je parle pour la migration sont celle à bec court. Les pauvres… elles sont considérer comme une sous espèce ! En tout cas, elles migrent de l'Islande vers les Pays-Bas ou l'Angleterre et parfois la Belgique. Mais pourquoi je sais ça moi ?****

 ** **Note n°7 : Les Pays-Bas sont situer en Europe. C'est un pays monarchiste, version constitutionnelle. J'adore cet endroit et j'y suis retourner il n'y a pas longtemps ! Les maisons, les moulins, toutes l'architecture est a tomber ! Et il y a des Basilique a la structure unique. Si un jour vous avez l'occasion d'y aller, foncer !****

 ** **Note n°8 : Qui a capter le clin d'œil au Monde de Némo à la fin ? Personne ?! C'est pas grave ! XD En passant, j'ai adorer le Monde de Dory ! ;)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! Théoriquement, dès que j'ai fini de retranscrire les Notes de la deuxième partie ! ;)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	2. Partie 2: La nécessité d'aimer

**Salut à tous ! :) Me revoilà avec la suite et fin de cette OS ! Je vous avais dis que je ne serais pas longue ! Dites vous que je suis trèèès gentil, j'aurai pu vous faire mariner jusqu'à demain! ^^**

 **J'espère que la partie un ne vous a pas déçu et on enchaîne directement !**

 **Quelque mot sur cet OS :** **Vous l'aurez compris avec le titre de la deuxième partie. Lexa n'a pas disparu pour toujours. Et puis, de toute façon, elles ont un enfant ensemble et blablabla… mais la question est comment ? Comment vont-elles se retrouver ! ^^**

 **/!\Attention** **/!\** **, on reprend directement dans les souvenirs !**

 **Ces instants chocs, d'une rare intensité. Des moments invisible qui sont capable de faire naître l'univers au creux de notre estomac. Parfois insignifiant comme une goûte d'eau dans l'océan mais au finale terriblement insolent dans la perception du réel. Ils sont ceux qui nous définisse.**

 **Partie 1: Les obligations de l'amitié.  
Partie 2: La nécessité d'aimer.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Aperçu d'instants chocs**_

 _ **Partie 2 : La nécessité d'aimer**_

 _C'est pourtant ce jour là que leurs amitié c'est définitivement écrouler. À minuit, Wells a déposer un genoux a terre pour demander officiellement Clarke en mariage. La blonde a de suite accepter. C'est ce qui était convenu mais quand elle s'est retourner, plus de Lexa._

Son amie avait disparu. Le mariage était prévu en août, on était en juillet et la photographe n'avait toujours pas revu son amie. Se n'était pas faute de l'avoir chercher. Elle était partit sans un mot. Et depuis sept mois, Clarke avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déchirer. Elle ne supportait pas son absence. Elle avait donc enchaîner les contrats, laissant la préparation du mariage a sa mère et a sa belle mère.

Clarke était donc partit en road trip armé de son appareil photo en Australie, a à peine un mois de son mariage. Elle avait besoin d'oublier ce vide qui ne cessait de grandir en elle. Elle avait choisie un guide au nom de Lincoln qui lui montrait toutes les chose incroyables de son pays. Elle mitraillait ces paysage magnifique.

Un matin à son réveil, elle fut une photo. En faite, c'était LA photo. Celle qui allait la rendre célèbre dans quelque mois. Son guide l'avait emmener dans la brousse comme ils disent. Ils avaient dormit en tente. Quand elle l'avait ouverte, devant elle se dressait fièrement une girafe et a ses pieds un kangourou. S'était LE moment. Tout était tinté de rose et d'orange, le soleil peinait a se lever.

Elle attrapa donc son appareil et figea l'instant sur plusieurs angle. S'était parfait. Le meilleur moment de sa journée. Du moins, elle en était persuader a cette heure.

 **-Clarke !**

Elle se retourna vers son guide, non sans un sursaut. Elle détestait être surprise surtout quand elle avait la chance d'observer un instant aussi unique. Elle rangea son appareil se résignant, s'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien d'idyllique.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lincoln ?**

 **-On est à moins de trois kilomètre d'une ferme. Ça te dis de marcher jusque là bas pour le petit déjeuné ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils veulent de notre présence ?**

 **-On est déjà sur leurs terres. Et ils sont très gentil. Ils vont te plaire.**

 **-Très bien. Merci Lincoln.**

Ils rangent ensuite leurs affaires avant de se mettre en marche. Pour cette partie de l'Australie, ils avaient choisi la marche permettant de profiter plus du paysage. Clarke gardait toujours son appareil à porter de main. Elle en avait emmener quatre pour être sure de n'en manquer à aucun moment. Elle n'avait pas compter la pellicule et encore moins les cartes mémoire.

Elle s'arrêta devant un colline pour arrêter à jamais le lever du soleil. Un moment, de nouveau. S'était beau mais pas parfait. Pourtant, s'était une magnifique photo. Lincoln passa à côté d'elle. Il observa par dessus son épaule. Il devait avouer qu'elle était douer. Il se moqua tout de même :

 **-Si tu t'arrête tous les deux pas, on n'arrivera pas avant noël !**

 **-La ferme !**

Ils traînaient ensemble depuis plus de trois semaines. Elle se permettaient donc quelque familiarité. Elle était partit la deuxième semaine du mois de juin et n'avait pas donner de nouvelle a Wells depuis. Elle avait seulement appeler son père. Elle était sûre qu'il avait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'en parlait pas.

Il acceptait son silence et son caprice comme toujours. Il était trop gentil. Elle n'avait en revanche pas oser parler a sa mère, bien plus périlleux.

Clarke suivait Lincoln en traînant des pieds et en silence. Elle appréciait ce pays. Elle n'y était encore jamais venu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était a sa place. Elle ignorait juste pour quelle raison.

Au fil des pas, une immense ferme commençait a se dessiner devant ses yeux. De nouveau elle prit photo sur photo. Mais elle le faisait sans trop s'arrêter pour éviter une nouvelle remarque de son guide. Lincoln lui présenta le propriétaire à qui elle sera joyeusement la main.

Les deux homme discutaient tranquillement. Clarke tournait doucement sur elle même. Elle prenait un tas de photo. La plus part inutile. Une partie finiront effacer.

Elle régla la profondeur avant de coller de nouveau l'objectif a son œil. Son cœur s'arrêta a ce moment précis. Moment choc, unique par son intensité. Une seconde et tout disparaît. Elle avait manquer l'instant.

Ou peut-être pas…

Clarke se met a courir a toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrer. Elle grimpe les quelque marches qui la sépare du perron. Elle reste figé devant cette découverte. Un visage parfait, un sourire qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Sa bouche commence lentement a tomber. Pendant qu'une question, une seule joue avec son esprit : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Elle redécouvre ses cheveux brun, qui on très légèrement blondit à cause de l'été. Ils sont plus long que dans son souvenir. Ils s'arrêtent au milieu de son épaule et touche librement une chemise à carreau qui aurait pu être ridicule sur toute autre qu'elle. Ses yeux vert qui lui font penser a l'émeraude sont rieur. Ils sont définitivement unique. Ils l'ont hanter pendant tous ces mois d'absence. Ses lèvres… elle les a tellement désirer en secret, pendant plus d'un an. Encore plus aujourd'hui.

Les mains tremblantes, elle agrippe celui qui l'accompagne depuis des semaines. Elle règle l'objectif de ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux. Elle a peur qu'elle s'efface si par malheur elle la quitte des yeux. Elle le monte lentement, surtout éviter tous geste brusque. La photographe agit comme si elle se cachait dans la neige depuis des jours pour avoir la chance d'immortaliser une panthère blanche.

Il était là, a la simple porter d'un pression de doigt : _son_ instant de grande intensité celui qui allait la chambouler à tous jamais mais aussi définir le reste de sa vie. Plus violent encore que n'importe quelle collision. Plus doux qu'un sucre candi. Tous ce mélange comme de l'aquarelle. La conjoncture parfaite entre passer et présent. Le moment ou elle peut toucher du doigt son futur. Celui où elle rencontre de nouveau Lexa.

 _oOoOo_

Je remet Lucas dans sa poussette. Il s'est enfin endormit. Je soupire. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon lit et accessoirement ma merveilleuse blonde. J'ai besoin de me blottir contre elle, plus que jamais.

Je n'aime pas me remémorer ces moments précis de notre passé. S'était tellement douloureux de vivre loin d'elle. J'ai cru a un mirage quand j'ai entendu le _clic_ si significatif d'un instant voler. Je me suis retourner et elle était là. J'ai beaucoup pleurer ce jour là. En faite, je me suis même enfuis.

Je boucle les sangles autour du petit corps de Lucas. Je me relève pour quitter le parc. Je me demande quelle heure il est. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Comme ce jour là en faite.

J'étais revenu juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. J'étais rentrer sans faire attention. J'ai allumer la lumière et ai découvert avec surprise Clarke. Elle était rester. Elle m'avait attendu. Je n'arrivais pas a assimilée qu'elle soit là. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait chercher et retrouver ? Ou est-ce que s'était le simple hasard ?

Je me suis assis près d'elle. Je l'ai regarder quelque seconde, peut-être plus, dormir. Elle était si belle. J'avais presque oublier. Puis, j'ai gentiment bousculer son épaule. La tête qu'elle a fait a ce moment me fera à tout jamais rire ! S'était un mixte entre Grumpy, le Yéti, Anna et de Snow White ! A mourir de rire, je vous dis !

Mais c'est surtout ce jour là, ou plutôt cette nuit là, qu'on a échanger notre premier baiser. Définitivement un des plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Ou comme dirait Clarke : un instant choc.

C'est après que ça a été difficile. En faite, plutôt un véritable enfer. À côté, les plaies d'Égypte ou les travaux d'Hercule, s'était du gâteaux !

Clarke a insister pour rentrer et annuler le mariage dans les formes. Elle est rester très vagues sur les différentes confrontations. Elle m'a demander de rester éloigner le temps qu'elle arrange la situation. Ce qu'elle a fait. Mais il y avait toujours des tensions quand je suis revenu. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passer.

S'était au mois de novembre. On avait du reste loin l'une de l'autre pendant plus de quatre mois. La première chose que j'ai voulu faire quand j'ai poser de nouveau le pied à Polis c'est courir jusqu'à chez elle. Mais je ne pouvait pas.

On se voyait toujours en se cachant. En publique, on agissait comme si on était en froid. J'ai repris mon poste de lieutenant, au plus grand plaisir de Monsieur le Maire. J'étais une bonne publicité selon ses propres termes. C'est Jack qui nous a grillé le premier. Mais je crois que nous avoir découvert au milieu d'un baiser enflammer dans notre cuisine l'a un peu aider. Il est celui qui a le plus soutenue notre couple. Pour Abby ça a été une autre histoire.

Après, mes pires ennemies sont revenus : les journalistes. Ils se sont emparer de notre histoire. Ils en ont même fait quelque chose de sale. Certain on même demander a ce qu'on me retire de mon poste. J'étais apparemment indigne d'une telle fonction. A ce moment, j'ai étrangement été aider par Kane.

Finalement au bout de plus d'un an de relation officiel pour le monde et à travers les médias, les choses ont commencer a se calmer. On a eu beaucoup de bas a ce moment là. S'était même horrible certaine fois. J'ai faillis craquer a plusieurs reprises. Et Clarke a finalement eu la meilleur idée qui soit ! Ce qui m'a permit d'en avoir une encore meilleur qu'elle.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa se réveilla ce matin là avec déjà une migraine. Elle n'avait pas assez dormis. Elle avait été appeler en plein milieu de la nuit pour une intervention d'urgence. Un cambriolage qui avait mal tourner. Il y allait avoir un tas de paperasses a remplir et un meurtrier à trouver. Même si elle avait déjà ça petite idée sur l'identité du tueur. Elle n'était rentrer alors qu'à six heure du matin.

Elle se retourna alors sur le ventre pour enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas que se soit le matin. Hors de question ! Elle allait donc faire comme si de rien était.

Alors que sa mauvaise humeur prenait le pas, des lèvres viennent jouer sur sa peau. D'abord sur son épaule avant de remonter sensuellement jusqu'à son cou. Elles cherchent son oreille, elles embrasse le creux si sensible avant que des dents viennent mordiller gentiment son lobe de l'oreille. S'était un réveil bien plus doux et agréable mais même maintenant, elle refusait de se lever. S'était bien trop dure !

 **-Clarke… non… veut… dormir…**

 **-J'ai eu une idée.**

 **-Idée… plus… tard…**

 **-De toute façon, il faut que tu ailles au poste.**

 **-Pas… envie… laisse… moi…**

La blonde ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds par sa compagne encore plus grognon qu'un ours après hibernation. Elle s'agenouilla dans le creux de son dos avant de demander une dernière fois :

 **-Lexa, lève toi !**

 **-Non…**

La réponse était catégorique et définitive. Un sourire mesquin se dessina alors sur le visage de la photographe. Puis, ses doigts viennent chatouiller doucement les côtes de sa brune. Des gémissements et des gloussements titillent ses oreilles mais se n'est pas ce qu'attend Clarke. Alors, elle appuie plus ses gestes, jusqu'à obtenir des éclat de rire.

Clarke se fait très vite chaviré. Lexa est bien plus forte. La blonde est maintenant sur le dos. Les poignets prisonnier d'une seule main de l'autre femme qui l'observe avec colère. C'est pourtant un sourire qui lui répond. Le lieutenant ne peut pas résister plus longtemps a sa merveilleuse blonde. Elle embrasse celle qui partage sa vie quand elle s'éloigne elle demander :

 **-S'était quoi cette super idée ?**

 **-Ne fais pas comme si mon idée allait être mauvaise. J'en ai toujours eu d'excellente.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Elles ont toujours fonctionner même a retardement.**

 **-Je te l'accorde. Donc ?**

 **-Et si on déménageait.**

 **-Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Tu adore cette ville.**

 **-Je sais. Mais elle est entrain de nous détruire.**

Lexa se redresse, libérant au passage Clarke qui la suit. L'incompréhension marque le visage de la brune. Une caresse et la blonde reprend :

 **-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ici, je serais toujours Clarke Griffin, la fille de… mais aussi l'ex fiancée de… et ça craint parce que je veux juste être Clarke Griffin qui aime Alexia Thomas. Personne d'autre. Ils ne nous laissent pas nous aimer ici, alors, on s'en fou ! On n'a qu'à partir. Le monde est à nous.**

Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas a le croire ! Ce qui surprit celle qui venait de faire ce qui semblait être LA déclaration d'une vie. Elle s'inquiète tout de suite en s'informant :

 **-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Alors quoi ?**

 **-Tu m'as appeler Alexia. Se n'est pas arriver depuis ton fameux décret stupide.**

 **-Se n'était pas stupide,** bougonna t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit. Un long instant ou un regard foret l'observait. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être disséquer. Sa Lexa ne l'avait jamais regarder avec une telle intensité. Jamais. Et pourtant, il y en avait eu des regards échanger.

Oui, il y en avait eu depuis cette rencontre étonnante après une bousculade. Elles avaient alors toute les deux tout juste vingt deux ans. Clarke et Lexa avait été d'abord des inconnu puis des amies pendant plus d'un an et demi. La blonde l'avais perdu pendant sept mois. Elles s'étaient attendu pendant quatre mois. Puis elle était devenu amante et ceci depuis deux ans, même si elles avaient du se cacher les premier temps. Et maintenant elles allaient bientôt finir leurs vingt-cinquième année de vie.

La brune s'approcha pour lui voler un chaste baiser. S'était comme une caresse, une plume qui passe doucement sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, les paupières de Clarke se ferment. Et elles restent close même quand Lexa finalise l'échange.

 **-J'ai réfléchis moi aussi.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

Clarke ouvre d'un coup les yeux. Le bleu se mélange au vert. Instant choc. Elle était en tain d'en vivre un, elle en était sur. Elle n'arrive juste pas a mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle s'apprêtait a vivre un des moments les plus important de sa vie. Il lui manquait juste encore certaine informations.

 **-Hum hum… depuis quelque mois, je pensais a la seule façon, dont je croyais être capable de te faire oublier ce décret.**

 **-Je ne faillirais plus jamais Lexa. S'était la première et dernière fois !**

 **-Je ne crois pas.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi.**

 **-Toi non plus.**

 **-J'ai plus de volonté que toi.**

 **-Peut-être. Toujours est-il que j'accepte de déménager mais a une condition.**

 **-Nop ! Je ne le dirai pas de nouveau. Ne rêve pas ma belle.**

Lexa se rapproche de la photographe. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelque centimètres de celle de la blonde. Elle meurt d'envie d'embrasser celle qui partage sa vie. Pourtant, se n'est pas le moment. Il y a quelque chose de plus important encore qu'elle doit faire.

Une pause trop longue. Un vacarme qui n'en fini pas. Un mutisme oppressant. Un bavardage étrange entre deux respirations qui s'entre coupe. Un arrêt dans le temps. Un tapage violent dans notre cage thoracique. Un calme surprenant. Puis la confusion dans la clameur d'une phrase dites de mille et une façons dans toutes langues mais unique à chaque être qui la prononce tout de même :

 **-Épouse moi.**

 _oOoOo_

Définitivement un des meilleur moment de ma vie. Clarke en est rester bouche bée. J'ai eu le plaisir de la voir interdit. Puis de voir une étincelle dans ses yeux qui ne me laissait avoir aucun doute pour sa futur réponse. Le sourire est venu avant les mots et encore avant eux, se sont nos lèvres qui se sont exprimées.

Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde pour revivre ce souvenir avec toute son intensité. S'était parfait. Quand j'ouvre les paupières je suis arriver devant chez moi. Je fais jouer la clef dans la serrure avant d'entrer dans le garage.

J'allume la lumière avant d'enlever délicatement le petit manteau de Lucas. Il a l'air de bien dormir. C'est le moment ou il faut que j'agisse comme un commando. Je ne dois faire aucun bruit, ni geste brusque.

Je range les clefs a leurs place mais aussi le manteau avant de revenir m'accroupir devant la poussette. C'est un coup de poker que je suis entrain de jouer là ! Je défait doucement les sangles. Je prends avec encore plus de délicatesse mon fils dans les bras.

J'ai réussis ! Il dort encore à poing fermer ! C'est génial ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à traverser toute la maison… se n'est pas infaisable, tout juste impossible. J'en pleurerai presque mais se n'est pas le moment de me décourager.

Trouvant que jusque là, ma voix a plutôt bien fonctionner pour le rassurer et l'endormir, je continue de conter doucement l'histoire qui me lie a sa mère.

 _oOoOo_

Le lendemain de ces deux demande, elles s'étaient enfuis. Elles étaient partis avec une simple billet d'avion et une valise chacune. Elles savaient qu'elles ne vivraient pas là bas mais elle avait eu l'envie subite de voyager. De mettre une distance énorme entre elles et Polis.

C'est de cette façon qu'elles ouvrirent les yeux sur un nouveau commencement. Elles sortaient d'un avion sans connaître la ni la culture, ni la langue du pays ou elles venaient de débarquer. Le soleil brillait se jour là mais pas comme en été. Il était parfois cacher par des nuages blanc qui ressemble par moment a du coton où a de la barbe à papa.

Mains dans la mains, elles posèrent pour la première fois le pied au Japon. Elles avaient choisie cette destination pour le côté carte postale. Mais elles espérait aussi découvrir une nouvelle culture, une nouvelle façon de vivre.

Les cerisiers étaient en fleur lorsqu'elles ont décider de changer de pays. Lexa observait calmement ce spectacle unique. On pourrait croire à de la neige en pleine été. S'était merveilleux. Clarke souriait comme une enfant en prenant cliché sur cliché.

La blonde se tourna vers sa petite amie et c'est a cet instant précis alors que ses cheveux brin était parsemé de pétales rose de cerisier qu'elle lui demanda si elle voulait de nouveau explorer un nouveau pays. On aurait pu croire que la décision demandait réflexion pourtant Lexa répondit tout de suite.

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation a avoir. Elles vivaient les meilleurs moments de leurs vie. Ils fallait le faire à fond.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc cette fois en Thaïlande. Elles avaient emporter par ce pays. Elles avaient aimer en apprendre plus sur le bouddhisme. Elle avaient visiter des monastère, des temples, des sanctuaire, des palais, il y avait beaucoup a voir et encore plus a photographier.

Lexa avait trouver un travail d'enseignante. Elle apprenait sa langue natale dans une petite école. Clarke, elle continuait d'envoyer ses photos a son agent. Il l'a relançait souvent pour qu'elle soit présente au vernissage. Les gens ne venait pas seulement pour l'art mais aussi pour l'artiste.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle a commencer a penser a crée sa propre galerie mais pour ça, il fallait se poser et s'était hors de question pour le moment. Elle aimait la tranquillité que lui apportait ce pays mais elle savait que se n'était pas le bon endroit.

Cette fois, s'était Lexa qui avait lancer la discutions pour changer d'endroit. Elle avait attendu la fin de l'année scolaire pour faire cette proposition. Clarke accepta de suite.

De cette façon elles passèrent d'un avion a un autre, trouvant des petits boulot et des occupation de l'Asie à l'Afrique. Elles passaient de moments sans jamais s'installer. Elles aimaient la sensation de liberté qu'apportait tous ces voyages.

C'est finalement au Congo qu'elles sont rester le plus longtemps. Le bénévolat au près de l'orphelinat des chimpanzé les avaient combler. Lexa adorait passer du temps avec eux. Elle avait même apprit a les soigner pour aider. Clarke aussi aimait beaucoup se lieu. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part. Hors du temps. Tous semblait parfait.

Pourtant, il manquait un petit quelque chose a son bonheur. Elle et Lexa n'avait toujours pas de maison. Parce que non, une cabane en bois n'était définitivement pas un foyer. Mais plus important encore, elle portait une bague de fiançailles depuis plus de quatre ans et elle n'était toujours pas marier a la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

En soit, elle en avait marre de fuir. Elle voulait se poser. Elle voulait une maison. Elle voulait une galerie. Elle voulait Lexa et que Lexa soit heureuse. Malgré son bonheur transcendant depuis qu'elles vivaient au refuge, Clarke savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Le truc, c'est que Lexa était flic jusqu'au bout des ongles. Malgré le fait qu'elle est pratiquer des dizaine de métier dans chaque pays qu'elles aient traverser. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu plus accomplit qu'avec une arme a sa ceinture et à courir après un petit voyou ou un tueur.

Il était hors de question de retourner à Polis ou même de pose un pied au États-Unis. Elles les avaient éviter comme la peste depuis une éternité, y retourner était envisageable. Leurs nation était comme un trou noir qui les avalerait pour tous détruire jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'existent plus.

Non, il était absolument hors de question de retourner là bas ! De préférence, il fallait aussi éviter un pays ou ses parents avaient une maison ou des amis. Elle voulait éviter qu'ils gâche tout, enfin surtout sa mère. Elle allait avoir vingt neuf ans et sa mère essayait toujours de contrôler sa vie.

Elle disait même que Lexa n'était qu'une passade. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait.

De son côté Lexa pensait elle aussi de plus en plus a se poser. Mais elle n'était pas aussi presser que sa compagne. La seule chose qui l'embêtait vraiment c'est qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas mariées. Elle avait penser a une solution pour rectifier cet énorme problème. Elle y réfléchissait depuis des jours à vrais dire.

 **-Clarke ?**

Un murmure dans la nuit, rien d'autre. Et c'est un grognement qui lui répond. La blonde lutte pour rester endormit. Lexa se redresse et appuie sa tête sur son coude. Elle observe l'amour de sa vie dormir tranquillement. Elle agrippe doucement son épaule et la secoue avec délicatesse. Elle tente de nouveau sa chance :

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Laisse-moi dormir Lexa.**

 **-Tu sais, toute les fois ou tu me dis que tu as une idée génial et que je t'écoute sans broncher ? Et bien c'est mon tour.**

 **-Maintenant ?**

 **-Maintenant.**

Une plainte répond à la jolie brune. La photographe se tourne en calant son coude sur ses yeux. Un sourire se dessine doucement sur ses lèvre puis elle dit :

 **-Pour avoir une idée a cette heure là, elle est forcément mauvaise !**

 **-Hypocrite ! Comme si toutes tes idée avaient été parfaite…**

 **-Je vais en entendre parler longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ma belle.**

 **-Ça craint ! Une fois ! Je t'ai donner une idée foireuse une fois ! Et en plus, ça a fonctionner… tu abuse !**

 **-Je sais mais c'est trop drôle de te le rappeler.**

Un léger coup dans l'épaule lui répond. Lexa ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de rire devant cette attaque ridicule. Elle rit jusqu'à ce que des lèvres l'oblige a arrêter. Une chose était sur, elles s'aimaient et bien plus encore.

Clarke s'affala de nouveau contre le matelas. Elle soupira avant de demander, sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas se rendormir avant d'avoir entendu les prochains mots :

 **-Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse idée ?**

 **-On pourrait peut-être retourner là ou tout à commencer.**

 **-Polis ? Hors de question ! Jamais.**

 **-Je ne parlais pas de Polis Clarke.**

 **-Ah…**

Clarke se sentit instinctivement rassurer. Retourner là bas était inconcevable pour elle. Mais de quel lieu pouvait bien parler Lexa. Elle s'informe plus doucement :

 **-Si je promets de ne plus t'agresser tu vas me dire à quel endroit tu pense ?**

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-Ne m'en veut pas Lexa. J'ai… je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Polis. Ce lieu est mauvais pour nous.**

 **-Je sais. Je déteste moi aussi cette foutu ville.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

Un baiser. Une inattention. Un moment simple. Une phase de pure bonheur. Un regard. Une attente. Un instant de trouble. Une élocution légère.

 **-On pourrait retourner dans la ferme de Luna et Niko pour un temps. Je leurs ai envoyer une lettre. Ils seraient même heureux d'organiser notre mariage.**

 **-Tu… quoi ?**

Clarke devait se l'avouer. Elle avait penser a tous sauf à ça. L'Australie. L'endroit du début de leurs vrais histoire d'amour, celui qui avait cacher leurs premiers baiser et garder leurs promesse. S'était parfait en plus elle adorait la famille qui proposait de les accueillir. Elle pourrait peut-être revoir Lincoln et finir ce fameux road trip.

Mais le plus important dans tous ça, s'était le mariage. Elle allait se mariée ! Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Lexa.

Les larmes dégringole, elles lacèrent son jolie visage. Elle se rapproche pour serrer sa futur femme dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse sur tous les endroit découvert de tissu.

 **-Tu viens définitivement de me battre dans ce concours stupide qu'on a commencer il y a longtemps de celle qui aura la meilleur idée. Je t'aime. C'est… oui. Je veux partir avec toi, retourner en Australie !**

 _oOoOo_

Et on vit dans ce pays depuis cette décision prise de façon réfléchis par moi et de manière complètement spontané par Clarke. On a débarquer chez Luna et Niko du jour au lendemain. Au début, j'ai travailler a la ferme comme la première fois ou j'étais venu. Clarke a voulu finir son exploration avec Lincoln.

Un mois après notre arriver, on était marié. Ça n'avait pas été une grande cérémonie. On avait invitée quelque un des amis qu'on s'était fait a travers le monde. Jack était venu mais pas Abby. Ce qui a rendu son comportement encore plus ridicule c'est que même Kane était présent.

Voir ma magnifique blonde avec sa robe de mariée m'a presque valu un arrêt cardiaque. Mais se n'était rien comparer au moment ou elle m'a enfin dit _oui_ officiellement. J'ai presque faillit foncer sur ses lèvres avant qu'on m'y autorise. Les plus longue minutes de toute ma vie.

Je commence l'ascension la plus dangereuse, toujours avec mon petit bout d'homme dans mes bras. Celle des escalier. C'est toujours a ce moment qu'il décide de se réveiller et que j'ai donc envie de me taper la tête contre les murs.

Par un quelconque miracle j'arrive à atteindre l'étage sans que jamais il n'ouvre les yeux. Je soupire de soulagement. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lucas avec des pincettes. Un chirurgien ne serait pas plus minutieux que moi, j'en suis sûre !

Je dépose avec amour mon petit prince dans son lit, je referme la turbulette en grimaçant. Pourquoi cette fermeture éclaire fait tant de bruit ? C'est pas humain ! Les objet se sont ligué contre moi, ils veulent ma peau tout comme mon fils.

Je me permet d'expirer que lorsque la petite couverture recouvre tout son corps et est bien refermer et là, c'est le drame ! Il ouvre de nouveau ses yeux en grand. Il m'observe. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il me défit d'essayer de partir. Mais si je le fais, il va de nouveau hurler.

Il faut que je trouve une solution. Le problème c'est que mon cerveau tourne au ralentit. Je suis trop fatiguer ou trop obnubiler par mes souvenirs. Je tente une dernière fois de le bercer avec ma voix avant de chercher une autre solution.

 _oOoOo_

Elles vivaient en Australie depuis maintenant un an. Lexa avait trouver un poste de shérif dans la petite ville où elle vivait toujours chez leurs amis. Dès qu'elle le pouvait elle les aidait. Elle aimait cette vie. Clarke elle avait fait construire son studio et sa galerie un peu plus loin. Elle devenait de plus en plus célèbre, avoir des photos du monde entier impressionnait toujours.

Elles étaient définitivement heureuse. Ce soir là, Lexa quitta son boulot un peu plus tôt. Elle s'était arranger avec son collègue. Il y a quelque mois, elle avait de nouveau investit dans une moto. Elle avait un peu plus d'une heure de route pour rejoindre sa femme.

S'était une surprise. Normalement, Lexa n'aurait pas pu se rendre a sa première grande exposition. Mais a coup de donuts et de promesse de services, elle avait réussit a s'arranger. Sa moto filait aussi vite que les limitations lui permettait. Elle se gara devant l'enseigne qu'avait crée Clarke a un peu plus de vingt-deux heure.

Elle enleva son casque sans descendre de sa moto. Elle observait avec un sourire sa jolie blonde. Clarke était devant une photographie suggestive de Lexa, il n'était donc pas difficile d'en parler. Elle expliquait les nuance, le luminosité, l'intensité mes ses pensées n'était vouer qu'au modèle.

Ce soir, elle lui manquait. Elle avait espérer pouvoir partager un de ce moment qu'elle estimait exceptionnelle avec sa moitié. Le client, la conduisit ensuite vers une autre photo qui l'intéressait. Celle d'un coucher de soleil observer sagement par des chimpanzé grimper dans un arbre immense a la structure unique.

 **-Où a-t-elle été prise exactement ?**

 **-Au Congo.**

Cette voix. Non, impossible, elle avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Pourtant lorsque Clarke se retourna son magnifique shérif était devant elle avec ce sourire unique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Lexa me fit un clin d'œil discret avant de continuer sur le ton de la conversation :

 **-J'aime la poésie qui ressors de ce moment. Les primates sont tous orphelins. Ils ont tous certainement vu des choses horrible mais il s'arrête tout de même pour regarder quelque chose d'emblématique. On accorde la reconnaissance de la beauté à l'homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous permet de dire que ce que l'on voit est plus magique que ce qu'ils observent eux ?**

Le client de Clarke fait de gros yeux avant de prendre la blonde à part. Il murmure a son oreille et lui glisse sa carte. La blonde revient vers Lexa qui observe toujours la même photographie. Et comme la jeune photographe est parfaite dans son métier. Elle a toujours un appareil a porter de mains.

Après tout, on ne sait jamais quand un instant idéal nous tombe dessus. S'était un de ces moments. Elle sourit en s'avançant. Et elle prend sa femme en photo dans son observation. Elle observe le résultat, parfait. Celle-ci sera développer. Elle en est sur.

Elle repose son outil de travail sur un meuble avant de se placer près de Lexa. Clarke sourit avant qu'elle ne demande :

 **-Alors, ça a fonctionner ? Il l'achète ?**

 **-Étonnement oui.**

 **-Comment ça étonnement ? Je suis passionner par tes photos !**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Il fallait que je vienne. C'est important pour toi.**

 **-Mais et ton boulot ?**

 **-Je me suis arranger. Le seul problème c'est que tu vas vraiment devoir m'apprendre a faire tes cookies parce que sinon je suis mal !**

Un échange respectif de sourire. Clarke lit sa main a celle de sa femme. Elle pose délicatement sa tête sur son épaule avant de chuchoter pour que Lexa soit la seule a entendre :

 **-Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de t'embrasser qu'aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je t'aime Clarke.**

 **-Je t'aime bien plus encore.**

 **-Impossible !**

 **-Merci d'être là.**

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Clarke était entourer de clients potentielle et même d'étudiant qui voulait apprendre avec elle. Son sourire ne l'a lâcha pas pendant toute la soirée et il s'agrandissait quand son regard tombait par hasard sur Lexa.

Elle se dit alors qu'il était temps de parler a la femme de sa vie d'un tout nouveau projet. Quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. Elles étaient heureuse et vivaient très bien entourer de leurs amis qui leurs louaient un pavions de chasse sure leurs terres.

Mais il y a de cela deux mois, elle avait aperçu lors d'une de ses vadrouille une maison. Elle avait su au premier regard que se serait leurs maison. Encore fallait-il que Lexa soit d'accord…

Un peu après minuit la salle de vernissage se vidait lentement. Lexa rangeait sagement les quelque verre de champagne qu'elle trouvait ici et là. Elle croyait avoir vu toute les photo de l'exposition mais se n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'arrêta devant le cliché énorme devant elle. S'était le plus grand. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ai pu le manquer. Sur la photo s'était elle. S'était la seule de l'exposition où l'on pouvait la reconnaître avec certitude. Clarke ne l'avait jamais exposer sur les autres.

Celle-ci était différente. Les mots s'effaçaient tous devant cette image. La Lexa qui était photographier était alors plus jeune. On la voyait de manière un peu flou, en second plan. Elle se tenait adosser a une table, derrière une porte vitré, loin d'imaginer qu'elle était la cible d'un objectif. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir. On ne le voyait pas sur la photo en noir et blanc mais elle s'en souvenait. Ses cheveux était coiffé n'importe comment, à la va vite, d'un chignon des plus approximatif. Elle riait doucement.

S'était le jour où Clarke l'avait retrouver. Elle ne savait même pas que la blonde avait garder ce cliché. Des larmes de joie et de bonheur remplirent doucement ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller a l'émotion.

Parfois, elle oubliait à quel point ses sentiments pour la photographe était fort, exaltant, enivrant et à ce moment précis, elle vivait un moment parfait comme celui-ci. Un instant choc. Une banal photomaton. Une minute de sa vie qui a été voler pour le meilleur.

Clarke se glisse dans le dos de Lexa. Elle dépose son menton sur son épaule avant de la ramener vers elle en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle chuchote à son oreille :

 **-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais cette photo n'est pas a vendre.**

 **-Madame…**

 **-Oh je vois, il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discutions avec** _ **votre**_ **marie.**

 **-Femme…**

 **-Le problème est le même. Je suis folle de** _ **vous**_ **.**

 **-** _ **Vous**_ **devriez donc faire attention. Ma femme va revenir d'ici une minute.**

 **-Je prends le risque si** _ **vous**_ **le prenez avec moi.**

 **-La photo n'est pas a vendre ? Même pas contre un baiser ?**

 **-Les négociations sont ouverte.**

D'un mouvement fluide, Lexa vient capturer les lèvres de Clarke. Très vite, le baiser est approfondit par un ballet de longues infernal et dent qui s'entre-choc. Les mains commencent a se balader et frôle même par moment l'insolence. Les caresse sont trop chaste et en même temps beaucoup trop oser.

Avant que la limite ne soit dépasser, elles s'arrêtent, s'observent. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot. Elles s'aiment. C'est une évidence pour tous, elles sont faite l'une pour l'autre.

 **-Peut-être…**

Clarke commence encore essouffler. Elle sourit devant le regard assombrit de sa compagne. La blonde aime plus que tout quand son shérif l'observe avec une telle envie. Lexa se mord doucement la lèvre inférieur comme pour calmer ses hardeurs avant de répéter :

 **-Peut-être ?**

 **-Je** _ **vous**_ **l'a vendrais peut-être. Mais a une condition.**

 **-** _ **Vous**_ **avez déjà eu un baiser. Que puis-je faire de plus pour** _ **vous**_ **?**

Clarke en était sûre, Lexa l'avait rendu folle. Elle avait perdu toute notion de la réalité depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette dernière aimait en jouer. Elle s'était oublier dans leurs amour. Elle était devenu quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle grâce a celle qui avait été il y a des années de ça sa meilleur amie.

 **-Emménage avec moi.**

Lexa rit doucement en lui caressant les chevaux avant de répondre :

 **-On vit déjà ensemble ma belle.**

 **-Je veux avoir notre maison.**

 _oOoOo_

Et on vivait dans cette maison depuis deux ans maintenant. Notre foyer. Clarke me l'a fait visiter une semaine après sa demande. J'ai su que s'était la bonne quand j'ai découvert le regard de ma belle. Elle imaginait un futur, ici, entre ses mur. Et elle a eu raison.

Lucas, ne veut vraiment pas s'endormir de nouveau. Alors, j'abandonne. Je le prends dans mes bras. Son petit corps est toujours entourer de la turbulette. Cette nuit, il va exceptionnellement dormir avec ses mamans.

Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et dépose délicatement notre petit prince entre nous deux. Clarke se retourne. Elle ouvre un tout petit peu les yeux et découvre Lucas. Elle se redresse légèrement avant de demander :

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-C'est juste pour une nuit. J'en peux plus.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Shhhh… dors ma belle.**

J'écrase ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je me place sur le côté pour placer une main près de mon fils. Aussitôt, il s'empare de l'un de mes doigt et ferme les yeux immédiatement.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je viens de gagner. Et il était grand temps parce qu'il est six heure du matin. Il ne me reste plus que deux petites heure de sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et avant de m'endormir, les lèvres de Clarke viennent embrasser mon front.

C'est donc avec le sourire que je rejoint le pays des rêve, non sans une dernière pensée pour un moment tout particulier. Le dernier instant choc de notre histoire. Celui où on a cesser d'être Clarke et Lexa. Celui où on est devenu une famille.

 _oOoOo_

S'était un dimanche. Lexa rentrait du poste un peu avant midi. Elle avait été de permanence. Elle était de nouveau lieutenant. Elle pouvait véritablement apprécier les avantages de son statut ici.

Ne voyant pas Clarke, elle l'a chercha un peu partout dans leur maison. D'abord, la cuisine puis le salon et finalement tous le rez-de-chassé. Trouvant cela bien trop étrange, elle monta en courant les escaliers. Elle était inquiète.

Elle ouvrit toutes les portes avec fracas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'a voit. Soulager, elle s'approche doucement. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme en l'appellent.

 **-Clarke ?**

La blonde se retourne alors comme au ralentit ou encore une danseuse de boite à musique. La première chose que Lexa voit se sont les larmes. Instinctivement, elle s'inquiète, se demande ce qui se passe.

Très vite, ses yeux tombe sur un petit objet que la photographe tiens entre ses doigts. Fébrile, Lexa approche, elle demande d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?**

 **-Je suis enceinte.**

Instant choc…

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette deuxième et dernière partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, n'hésitez pas ! J'espère toujours (encore) que se n'est pas trop "nul" par rapport a Revenir ! Et je vous retrouve Mercredi pour le chapitre 42, je vais de ce pas, finir de l'écrire ! :p Ou, après réflexion, je vais peut-être végéter devant Netflix! Il parait que la nouvelle série Stranger Things est plutôt bien. Dilemme...****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Il y en a beaucoup comme même...)**

 ** **Note n°1 : L'Australie le pays du boomerang et des kangourou ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'intelligent, de sérieux ou de constructif en faite… à part bien sur que c'est le pays d'origine de notre généralissime Alycia ! :D****

 ** **Note n°2 : La panthère blanche (des neiges) en faite, elle n'est pas blanche mais grise claire et sa robe peut même tirer jusqu'au jaune claire. On peut les voir en Asie et en Sibérie dans les hauteurs. Elle fait partie des espèce classifié en danger.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Les sucres candi ! Qui connaît ? Qui aime ? J'en veux trop maintenant… c'est malin ! Pourquoi j'ai écris ça ? Cette petite merveille vient d'Iran, c'est du sucre de canne qui a une forme de cristaux. J'avoue que je les mange comme si s'était de bonbon. Mais il m'arrive d'être sage et de juste en mettre dans mon thé.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Grumpy et Snow White viennent tous les deux de Blanche Neige, la version la plus connu est celle des Grimm qui est paru en 1812. Après Disney se l'ai approprier pour son premier court métrage. Je suis désolée pour le nom en anglais mais depuis Once Upon A Time, je n'arrive plus a penser en français pour beaucoup des prénoms de personnages de conte de fée. C'est tellement plus classe… parce que sérieusement qui appel David le Prince Charmant ? Charming c'est beaucoup mieux !****

 ** **Note n°5 : Le Yéti - MDR ! Depuis la version de Monstre & ciel, je n'arrive plus a prendre ce monstre au sérieux ! - c'est une créature anthropomorphe (c'est un mot compliquer pour dire que l'animal, plante -ou ici la créature- a une attitude humaine. En exemple les fables de La Fontaine ou encore Disney avec les animaux qui parle dans presque tous ces long métrage ou Robin de Bois qui est un renard et est habiller) légendaire inventé par les habitant vivant au alentour de l'Himalaya.****

 ** **Note n°6 : Quand je parlait d'Anna, s'était bel et bien celle de La Reine des Neige, qui est sortit chez Disney en 2013 et réaliser par Chris Buck et Jennifer Lee. J'adore le moment ou elle se réveil et qu'elle casse le stéréotype de la princesse parfaite. Elle est tellement distinguée cette petite !****

 ** **Note n°7 : Les plaies d'Égypte, il y en a dix et d'après l'Exode c'est ce qu'aurait infliger Dieu à l'Égypte pour obliger le Pharaon a laisser partir son peuple. Je ne suis pas sur que tous les connaître : l'eau du Nil qui se transforme en sang, les grenouilles, les mouches, les furoncles, les débâcles de la météo, les ténèbres et je suis sur que ça se fini par la mort des premiers nés. Hey ! J'en ai sept ! C'est pas mal comme même ! ^^ Je ne vais pas en dire plus parce que comme je l'ai signaler dans Revenir, je ne fais pas dans la Religion. Tous le monde crois en ce qu'il veut, point. Par contre, pour corriger mon absence de connaissance sur les trois plaies manquante, je vais peut-être regarder de nouveau Le Prince d'Égypte !****

 ** **Note n°8 : Les travaux d'Hercule, ils sont douze et constituent les épisodes les plus marquant de l'histoire de la mythologie grecque. Avant de devenir Hercule (ou Héraclès) il était Alcide et à cause de la haine ainsi que la manipulation de Héra, il se retrouve obliger de tuer sa femme et ses fils. C'est après cet acte horrible qu'il change de nom et demande comment racheter ses fautes. Il faut savoir que Héraclès veut littéralement dire gloire à Héra. Par contre, je sais qui va me manquer de travaux. Je connais les plus connu : le lion de Némée, l'Hydre, le sanglier de Erymanthe, le Minotor, et bien sur, mon choucou Cerbère ! Ça m'en fait que six sur douze… c'est vraiment pas génial ! J'irai voir dans un livre, promis ! (Oui, je ne crois pas en Google pour la mythologie !) Et vous saviez qu'au début Hercule ne devait faire que dix travaux mais que deux ont été**** ** **"**** ** **annuler**** ** **" parce**** ** **Eurysthée a estimer qu'il avait**** ** **"tricher". S'était pour l'Hydre et… les Écuries ! Je les avais oublier celle-là ! Cet idiot s'était fait rémunérer pour son travail donc, recalé ! XD****

 ** **Note n°9 : Le Japon... (après aujourd'hui, je ne fais plus jamais de note sur les pays ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire !) Bon ! Le Japon, veut littéralement dire (Kuni) pays (Hon) d'origine (Hi) du Soleil. Pays d'Origine du Soleil, ça claque comme même ! Nous, pauvre européen on dit juste : « Pays du Soleil levant ». Moins beau comme même ! Sinon on peut dire que c'est le pays des sushi mais la ça craint juste beaucoup trop ! Moi quand je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le désigner, je pense tout de suite à Pokémon aller savoir pourquoi. Mais après, il y a les manga et les cerisier en fleur. Le cliché ! ^^****

 ** **Note n°10 : La Thaïlande est une monarchie. Ce pays est très majoritairement bouddhiste. Et c'est je crois un des seule pays hors Europe et les autres grands pays qu'on nous oblige a apprendre dont je connais la capital alors juste pour frimer je vais le dire. C'est : Bangkok !****

 ** **Note n°11 : Le bouddhisme est selon le point de vue une religion et/ou une philosophie. On retrouve ses trace au début du Vème av J.C siècle, en Inde. Après, je ne connais pas assez pour vous en parler sérieusement. Mais j'ai la mère d'une amie qui est bouddhiste et qui croit dure comme fer a la réincarnation. Elle m'a tout expliquer, c'était très intéressant. Sa plus grande peur dans la vie : devenir une mouche ! J'en souris mais je ne me moque pas. Pas de religion ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°12 : Le Congo, je ne vais même pas faire semblant de savoir ou ça se situe dans l'Afrique, je-ne-sais-pas ! MAIS je suis sûr qu'il y a un refuge pour chimpanzé. C'est le sanctuaire de Tchimpounga. Et si je le sais c'est parce que c'est le plus grand refuge de chimpanzé d'Afrique. Il recueil plus de 140 orphelins et le nombre ne cesse d'augumenter.****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! ;)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
